Don't Let It End
by RobstenLover93
Summary: She never expected him to come back from the war, she really never did. The last time he saw her, she had just told him she was pregnant and he couldn't wait for the arrival of his child. Although will he make it in the war to see the arrival of his child.


**Banner by: **Mina Rivera

**Don't Let It End by RobstenLover93  
Rated: **T**  
Warnings: **Swearing**  
Beta:  
Summary: **She never expected him to come back from the war, she really never did. The last time he saw her, she had just told him she was pregnant and he couldn't wait for the arrival of his child. Although will he make it in the war to see the arrival of his child.

ONE-SHOT

Bella's POV

The last time I had seen him was 4 months ago, he was out on leave for a month and I had loved spending time with him so many days of the week. I missed him dearly now days, the last time I had actually seen him when he was still here was when we were arguing. He was supposed to be done with his time in the war in a few months but he wanted to stay, he wanted to stay and fight for his country, I begged him not to but he didn't listen.

The night he left I cried, a lot. I didn't know if he would come out of the war alive or not, I did NOT want to receive a knock on my door in a short few months and he would be MIA (missing in action) or dead, it would kill me. About 2 weeks after his leave from home I wasn't feeling the best and called my sister-in-law (Alice) our dog, who kept me company at times when my husband was fighting for his life.

While I was sitting in my room, Alice came in and sat on the end of the bed asking a bunch of questions, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Alice sat on the end of the bed as Jacob our dog walked into the room brushing against the bed and sitting under Alice. _

"_Bella I know this isn't any of my concern, but um….when Edward was home…did you guys have some….sex?" she asked_

"_Alice!" I said_

_How sick is that! To ask your sister-in-law when she and her husband last had sex, it's sick. _

"_Sorry! I'm just wondering, he's been gone 2 weeks Bella and who knows if you did it the first night he got home, I KNOW you two did, twin instinct." She said_

"_Alice what are you getting at?" I asked_

_She cleared her throat, _

"_Bella…could you….could you be pregnant?" she asked_

_My eyes widened at her and I moved my hands to my stomach, could I be pregnant? Could I, I don't know if I could be pregnant or not. I thought for sure Edward and I used a condom each time. _

"_Bella think. I had the same symptoms when I was pregnant with Jackson" she said _

"_I….I cant be pregnant. My husband is in the middle of the war for god's sake!" I said_

_She put her hands on my shoulders, _

"_Things happen Bella, they do, and you cant stop them sweetheart. Maybe this baby is for a reason, you told me he thought he would deploy again, he cant betray you and a baby Bella," she said_

_For a reason, maybe this was for a reason….just like she said. _

_End of flashback_

I ended up being pregnant, Alice had been right and she's gone to every appointment with me since my husband couldn't be here, but I sent him pictures of our baby every time I could, the baby was our peanut. It was a miracle baby. Today was my check-up to see if our baby was a boy or a girl.

"Come on Bella, leave Jacob alone and let's go" Alice said with her hands on her hips

"But he's my baby Alice" I said

She sighed

"No Bella, your baby is still "cooking" for another 5 months" she said

I pouted and pet my dog before standing from the couch and slowly walking over to Alice, she was not the person I wanted to see right now. We walked out to the car and I got in very carefully before putting the seat belt over my belly, it was hard to believe even after 4 months, I was carrying another little person.

"When is he supposed to be home?" she asked driving off

"A month, I'm hoping though he makes it for the baby's birth" I said

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked

"I don't know, just in case he doesn't make it home in time because of something you know? Or incase…you know, he dies or goes MIA" I said

"Bella he won't, you have to stop believing he will" she said

"You don't know that Alice, he COULD" I said with tears in my brown eyes

"You know they'll protect him over there Bella, they probably obviously know your expecting his son or daughter" she said

"I guess" I said rubbing my stomach

I loved being able to feel the baby move, it made me feel confident that the baby was actually there and this isn't just a long dream. It didn't take much longer to get to my doctors office and I got out of the car (with Alice's help) with a lot of confidence on my baby, I was dying for a little boy.

I walked into the waiting room and Alice went up and signed my name for me as I sat down on the chair next to a lady who was way more pregnant then I was. She looked ready to pop. She had a little boy at her feet playing with a toy car doing the little noises to go with it, that's the kind of boy I wanted, god I just wanted a little boy, I knew I wanted.

"You're staring" the lady next to me said

Alice glared at me, wondering why I would stare at the little boy.

"I'm sorry" I said to the lady next to me

"Is she….is she your partner?" the lady said scrunching up her nose

"No! She's my sister-in-law, my husband is in Iraq" I said

The lady immediately looked nicer, like she felt sorry for me. I didn't like how people could just be nice to me since Edward is in the war,

"I'm Jane and this is my son, Isaac" she said

"Hi Jane, I'm Bella and this is my sister in law Alice" I said

She smiled at me, we didn't get to talk much more when my name was called.

"It was nice meeting you Jane" I said

I stood from my seat with help, and walked into the doors and followed the nurse. She did the normal, she took my weight wrote down a bunch of random notes, and left, like every other nurse does at this place. It was not long before my doctor came in, Doctor Greenway.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked

"I'm okay, very active baby today" I said rubbing my stomach

"Its normal, now lets see this baby here" he said hooking up the machine

He asked me to lift my shirt and I did his command as he squirt the cold gel on my stomach before waving around the wand

He looked over my baby and I wished the baby was being nice to mommy and would tell me if they were a boy or girl.

"Everything looks good, very healthy baby. Would you like to know the sex?" he asked

I grinned at him and spoke

"Yes" I said

He waved the wand around a bit more and finally found what he was looking for,

"It's a boy" he said

I was so happy, I had got what I wanted.

"Do you want a picture?" he asked

"4 please" Alice piped up

He handed me a towel and went to go print the pictures as I looked to Alice

"I'm so happy" I said

"See? It's the boy you always wanted" she said

"I cant wait to tell Edward" I said

"You know he'll be really happy" she said

"I hope so" I said

After getting the pictures back and into Alice's car I stole her sharpie and wrote on the one I would send Edward. I pointed and wrote it in big letters, IT'S A BOY. When we got back to the house and I was inside I put the picture on the fridge. Alice walked into the house with a letter in her hands

"It's from Edward" she said

I walked over, ripped the letter from her hands, and opened it.

_My dearest Bella….and child, _

_I miss you dearly Bella, the war has gotten to my head and I don't know if you were right the time before you found out of your pregnancy, should I join the war once again? _

_I hope you and our baby are doing very well, I miss you very much Bella, and I hope to see you again so soon. I'm sorry this is so short, I love you._

_I hope you and the baby are well. _

_Love, _

_Edward_

_P.s.- Emmett says hi!_

I sighed and held the note close to my heart, every time I receive one of these notes, I know he's safe and I don't have to worry about him not being safe, it worries me too much.

"Bella? Is he okay?" Alice asked

"He's fine, I just…I miss him, that's all" I said

She put a hand on my shoulder

"He'll be home before you know it Bella, all you have to do is wait," she said

"I know, it's going to be stressful month" I said

She smiled at me

"We'll be here for you the whole time" she said

"I know, I love you a lt Alice" I said hugging her

She smiled at me once again, her smiles were actually kind of annoying if I would have to tell you the truth.

"I love you too Bella," she said

~Day Two of Thirty~

The day was a very interesting one, I had been playing around with names for our son in my head and writing them down on a piece of paper, I wanted my husband to help me pick, I knew I was going to send my list his way. I had taped the picture of our baby on the bottom of the letter. I loved my names, I had picked out for my baby boy.

_Brandon_

_Michael _

_Christopher (Chris)_

_Andrew (Andy)_

_Liam _

_Noah_

_Benjamin _

_Caleb_

_Justin_

_Kyle _

_Cameron_

The names went on and on, only a few really stuck out to me, but I wanted Edward's opinion in all of this, he is Edward's child to. My letter wasn't long to my husband, but it had everything in I wanted it to say.

_Dear Edward, _

_Alice took me yesterday to the doctor, I met this lady –Jane- and she had her son with her there –Isaac-, I knew I wanted us to have a little boy the minute I saw him. Jane and I got to talking for a little bit, and I think we're going to be the best of friends, you'll love her _

_I miss you, I miss my brother also but I miss you more, I hope you do re-consider and you don't go back to the war when you come home in a few weeks. _

_We're having a boy! I hope he looks like you Edward 3_

_I hope you come home soon Edward, we miss you _

_I love you too, _

_Bella_

_Say Hi back to Emmett for me!_

I sighed at my note, clipped the name list on the back, smiled as I folded it up, and stuck it in the envelope. I wrote down the address I have wrote so many times to his base, and of course the return address in the corner, just in case he ever forgot. I doubt he ever would but does it harm to put it there?

After struggling to get up from my spot I walked very slowly out to the car, where I slipped the letter through the crack and onto my seat, I had forgot the stupid keys. I walked very slowly into the house and turned off the TV (who knows when I turned it on) and walked into the kitchen grabbing the keys to the car.

It was an older car, a Mercedes. It used to Edward's father's car, but he gave it to us when we got married and got a new one, they were filthy rich for a reason. It was a nice car anyways I liked it. after grabbing the keys I walked outside and climbing into the car. I put on my seat belt and put a hand on my belly as the baby kicked, for the first time.

I sighed and let the tears flow, I wished Edward could be here to witness his son kicking, just to be here for me and our son, I wanted him home. I wiped my tears away and started the car before driving off into the town, over to the post office. I hated doing this every time but the first time I put it in the mail box, the lady yelled at me saying she shipped mail to places she could use her car to go to, Vietnam was not one of those places.

I told her to kill herself and haven't seen her since, thank god. I shook my head and shut off the car grabbing the letter from the seat next to me and slipping out of the car. Afet locking the car I went up into the post office and smiled at the lady

"Hi sweetie new letter to the husband?" she asked holding out her hand for the letter

"It sure is Liz," I said handing her the letter

"Hows the little one?" she asked

"Oh fine, I found out the gender yesterday" I said

She beamed

"So…?" she asked

"It's a boy" I said

She beamed again,

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart" she said

"I am to, I really….I really just want the hubby home to feel him" I said

"Oh sweets, he'll be home before you know it" she said

"I hope so" I mumbled

~Day Three of Thirty~

Today wasn't much different, I knew the lady probably sent out my letter today, but it wouldn't reach him for another few days, weeks at the latest. Alice and I hung out, like always, that was nothing new to me.

She wanted to throw me a shower I am only 5 months! Who has a baby shower when they are only five months pregnant? Not me! What would it be like though? The baby is not due for another three to four months, so…ya baby shower is not happening.

~Day Ten of Thirty~

The week progressed as always. It was just a small change more than anything. Esme kept me company through the day when I was not supposed to be alone. I did not get my doctor, but I did what she said.

Esme suggested one day we should think about the nursery I refused to think about; I wanted Edward to be there when we set up the baby's room. Esme asked me if he didn't return home in the next few months, and I never decorated my son's nursery, if I gave birth earlier than expected.

I got pissed and kicked her out of my house, not wanting an explanation. I cried for a while, lying on my bed. I finally did cry myself to sleep. I didn't want to think he wouldn't come back to us, I wanted him home now!

I just want my family together once again, forever.

~Day Fifteen of Thirty~

Alice came over today for the first time in a week or so; it worried me. She admitted to be that she and jasper had been fighting a lot lately, and he left a couple nights ago and hasn't come back yet. It's worrying her.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked.

"He's with my mom," she said.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Jasper will come back Alice, he just needs to cool off," I said.

"But…but what if he doesn't?" she asked curling up into a ball.

"Alice, you keep telling me my husband will come back. So will yours," I said.

She sat up from her curled up ball form and threw her arms around me, hugging me.

"I'm pregnant Bella," she said.

I pulled back from her.

"Is…is that why you two were fighting?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"No, I haven't even told Jasper yet," she said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"He's applying for a new job in New York," she said.

"That's like twenty eight hundred miles from here," I said.

She nodded.

"It is, and he really wants this job Bella. I-I don't want to move," she said, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Alice, who knows if Jasper will even get this new job?" I said stroking her hair.

"He will; I can feel it, Bella I don't want to move twenty eight hundred miles away," she said.

"Alice some things happen for a reason," I said.

She shot up on the couch.

"What do you mean this happened for a reason? This happened because God hates me! Oh, go to hell, Bella. I thought you'd be supportive on my side of the fight," she snapped at me, getting up from the couch and storming out of my house.

I ran my hand over my face and felt the tears building up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but it came anyways. I burst into a fit of tears over nothing.

~Day Twenty Three of Thirty~

One week. I had one week before my husband would be home. I couldn't wait for that week to fly by. Alice and I made up a little bit, and Jasper came home with a better attitude and Alice told him she was pregnant with their second child. He immediately tore up the application for the job in New York. They made up countless times in the past thirteen days. I don't like to think about my sister-in-law and her husband in that way *shudders*.

The day progressed nicely, and I had an odd feeling our baby knew daddy was coming home soon. He was so much more active in my belly. I never got a letter back from my husband, but I suspected it had something to do with him coming home…in a week.

~Day Twenty Six of Thirty~

Four days; it was the only thing on my mind. I would bite my lip and lie in our bed as the night passed on to midnight, and it would be a day shorter, like right now. It's 11:56 pm and I'm dead tired, but I want to be awake in four minutes, so that I can say only three more days. It's my life for this. Before I knew it, the clock struck midnight, and I smiled. Today was officially the third to last day before my husband would be home.

~Day Twenty Nine of Thirty~

I bit my lip as I sat on the couch. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was screaming at me in my head. Tomorrow was supposed to be a good day; it would be a good day. I want it to be a good day, so, so much. I rubbed my growing stomach and felt the baby kick my hand. He loved me; no matter how many times I worry I won't be a good mother, the baby kicks my hand to tell me otherwise. I will be a good mother, I know I will.

The phone rang, and I bit down on my lip again, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! Jackson…he won't stop crying," Alice cried out.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jackson fell onto the floor a little bit, landing on his butt, and burst into tears. I've tried everything, Bella. I gave him the Mommy hugs and kisses and…and," she said.

"Why didn't you call Esme?" I asked.

"Mom is busy, Bella. I know you don't have any experience, and tomorrow's a big day and everything…" she said.

"That's that thing, Alice. I have NO experience with crying children," I said.

"But…but…" she said.

"Call someone else, Alice. I can't help you. I'm sorry," I said.

She huffed.

"Fine, I guess I have to get Jas out of work," she said.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said.

"It's fine. Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

I slammed the phone shut.

"Bye to you, too," I mumbled angrily.

~Day Thirty of Thirty~

I didn't expect to know when he would be home today, if at all. Alice came over mid-morning and explained how Jackson had a rash on his butt, one reason why he was crying; it hurt his butt a lot. She stayed over a while, left, and came back with Jackson; apparently Jasper had somewhere to be, a job thing, and had to have Alice watch Jackson.

I loved that little boy; he was my nephew in some ways, since I was married to her brother. I think they were there until six in the evening, until Jasper came to my house and they went home.

Alice winked at me though, before they left.

"He'll me home sooner than you think Bella," she said.

"I don't know Alice," I said.

Jasper came into our conversation. "I believe he'll be home before you know it, Bella. He keeps his promises; I've known him my whole life."

Jasper grew up with Alice and Edward- very awkward.

"I guess so. Have a good night guys," I said.

Alice smiled and gave me one last hug before they left. I was left alone…well kind of. I had the dog, but he was sleeping at the end of the couch. I wanted him to do something with me. I wanted him awake and active; he was such a lazy dog lately. The house was empty, too empty, and I didn't like it. I was on the couch rubbing my hands on my legs, or what I could seem of them.

Even though I was only six months pregnant, my stomach wasn't small; it was big but not too big. I got up from the couch, moving Jacob a little bit, but he went right back to sleep. I walked slowly to my bedroom; I was blasted tired. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over myself, setting my head on the pillow, closing my eyes for a little while. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

I fell into dream land soon enough.

~many hours later~

I heard movement. I wasn't fully awake yet, but I could hear it. I didn't know much of who it could be because I knew if my husband was home, he would have woken me up. After being licked on the face by the dog, my eyes peeled open to reveal Jacob sitting on the bed with his tongue out and wagging his tail. I looked to the clock. 12:30 am, thirty-one days out of thirty; he was late if no home already.

I sat up on my bed, and Jacob barked, wagging his tail some more. When I didn't move and just sat there, he bit my shirt, and I glared at the dog; he was being an ass. I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling no movement from the baby; he must be sleeping in there or deciding not to kick my hand tonight. I got off the bed and went to use the bathroom.

After doing my essentials, I walked into my bedroom and stopped in my tracks to see if I heard anything else, but I didn't hear anything else…until I got in my bed. I heard a car and it's headlights from my bedroom window. It frightened me. Jacob was still in the bed but lying around. As the door opened, I went through the drawer quickly and pulled out a thing of pepper spray my father gave me every Christmas.

I slipped off the bed and opened my door, hearing movement in the house. I wouldn't hesitate to hurt the person in my house. I crept out of my room and walked down the hall very quietly, not wanting to disturb the intruder.

I found the person easily, and my finger was down on the spray can into their eyes; their hands went to their face immediately.

"Bella fuck!" He said.

The spray was instantly down on the ground in shock; it hadn't been an intruder. It had been my husband.

"Edward!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

His hands went from his eyes to my stomach, and the baby kicked.

"I missed you," I said.

He took my arms away from his neck and down to my sides; I didn't like this change. He went down on his knees and lifted my shirt to show my stomach, where the baby rested. After that, he rested his hands on both sides of my stomach.

"Hi, baby boy, I'm your daddy. I'm so sorry I was gone so long little one," he said sweetly to our son.

The tears in my eyes didn't hesitate to spill over, and I was crying in seconds. He put my shirt down and stood up.

"I love you," he said.

I put my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I said.

I kissed him hard and sweet, liking the feeling of his lips back on mine. Our kiss lasted so long, but we both had to catch our breaths.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said.

"You're right on time," I said.

"I missed you and the baby so much…I'm not going back," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving you and the baby again, Bella. I would rather shoot myself first," he said.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"I would. If I'm injured, I would be able to never go back," he said.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, peeling off his army jacket.

It was down on the ground in seconds, and he was left in his white tee and army pants.

"No Bella I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm FINE. I can assure you I didn't get hurt," he said.

"I believe you," I said.

"I'm glad," he said.

"How's my brother?" I asked.

"He's okay. He's in rough shape," he said.

I panicked. "What do you mean he's in rough shape?"

"He was shot in the shoulder a couple days ago. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. He's fine now, but still in a little pain," he said.

I slapped his chest, and he winced in pain. "You were shot, too, in the chest, weren't you?" I asked.

"Bella…" he said.

"Edward, tell me. I've known you since I was sixteen. You know to trust be," I said.

"Yes," he said.

He took my arms away from his chest and lifted his shirt off, leaving him shirtless in our living room. I looked him over, seeing bandages over his chest. There were so many of them.

"How many times were you shot?" I cried out.

"Four times," he said.

"Edward! You could have been killed," I said.

"I know, but I did what I had to do," he said.

"Do you know what would have happened if you died? You would have never met the baby," I said, slapping his shoulder.

He just looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know I'm strong and wouldn't get killed," he said.

"I don't care. You don't risk your life for that when I'm here, carrying your child," I said.

He took my hands and intertwined them with his. "Let's go to bed Bella; it's late," he said.

I shot a glare at him and turned around, walking towards the bedroom. Well, after ripping my hands out of his.

He followed me into the room. As I sat on the bed, he stripped of his Army clothes to leave him in his boxers. He didn't bother to put anything else before kicking Jake out of his spot. "Come here," he said.

I scooted over to him, and he lay on the bed. I put my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Sleep well love," he whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.

~Four Months Later~

The pains were horrible. I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back and not have to have this baby, not have sex, not have sex EVER AGAIN. I felt the contraction again and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Contraction," I grit through my teeth.

He rubbed circles on my knuckles, trying to calm me. "He'll be here before you know it, Bella," he said.

"I doubt it," I said sighing. I wouldn't get the epidural, I wanted a natural birth.

The doctor came in shortly after. "How are you feeling, Bella?" she asked.

I glared at her, and she laughed as she went to check how far dilated I was; I was relieved when she spoke.

"You're fully dilated," she said.

I sighed as she went to get dressed to deliver my baby.

"I'm glad you're here," I said to my husband.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked.

"You know why," I said.

The doctor came over with the nurse and they lifted up my legs.

"Okay, Bella, I want you to push on the next contraction," the doctor said.

It wasn't long before the contraction hit, and I was pushing.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten," the nurse said.

I threw back my head on the bed.

"Good, good. A couple more times, honey," she said.

It took what seemed like forever, but was only thirty minutes before I heard the cry from our son, and they whisked him away to clean him up.

"Go with him," I said to my husband.

After he followed the nurses, and I delivered the after birth, I sat back in my hospital bed; it felt weird to have him no longer in my stomach. When he came back, he was with the nurse. He sat next to me, and the nurse smiled.

"Would you like to hold your son?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, and she lightly placed him in my arms; he felt like he belonged in my arms. Edward and I had picked two names, Andrew Louis or Cameron Michael. He didn't look like an Andrew.

"Cameron Michael Cullen," I said.

Edward smiled.

"Perfect," he said kissing my head.

"I love you," I whispered to both my son and my husband.

"I love you too…forever," Edward said.

_The End_

* * *

**This was my Fandom For Friends piece! I was finally allowed to post today. **

**Hope you liked it! **


End file.
